Fire and Rain
by 314kaya
Summary: Bella and Edward use to be the best of friends. That is before he met his current girlfriend Lauren. Can Bella and Edward become friends again or will Lauren get in the way? Is Bella hiding something from Edward? FIND OUT IN FIRE AND RAIN!
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Rain

By:314kaya

Summary: Bella and Edward use to be the best of friends. That is before he met his

current girlfriend Lauren. Can Bella and Edward become friends again or will Lauren get in the way? Is Bella hiding something from Edward?

FIND OUT IN FIRE AND RAIN!

Chapter 1:

When I woke up this morning I groaned. Another day in this place we call high

school in the rainy town of Forks.

My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I'm an average girl with the beautiful

Best friend, Alice who also goes out with my twin brother Jasper.

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror to see that I had a black eye... again. Oh did I

mention that my father, Charlie abuses me. He blames me for my mother's death

and Jasper tells me we can leave him but I know somehow, someway he would find

us no matter where we went.

Jasper knocks on the door as he walks in, "hey" he said.

"Hi" I say as I start looking through my make-up bag trying to find something that

would cover up this black eye of mine.

"He did it again didn't he?" Jasper said coming up behind me. "I still think we

should leave" he says, putting his arms around me.

I shrug his arms off of me. "I need to get ready" I say as I walked into the bathroom

to get ready for the day.

When I got to school, Alice was there waiting on us.

"Hey, Hey" she said skipping to us and wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist.

Jasper smiled. "Hey" he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you two later" he said as he walked away.

Alice and I walked to lockers and when I opened mine a letter fell out.

"What is that?" Alice said.

"I don't know" I said as I reached down to pick it up and opened it, it said:

Dear Bella,

**I've been watching you from a distance. Every day I try to work up the courage to confront you and to tell you how I feel about you but I don't know how you would react. I hope one day I will finally be able to talk to you and to tell you about me feelings towards you**.

I closed the note and stuffed it in my pocket. "Why do you have your hood on still?" Alice said, trying to take it off.

I put my hands on top of my hood "No reason" I said as we started walking down the hall to our first class of the day, that's when we saw Lauren and her 'crew'.

I groaned. _Great_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Happy Monday!**

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. Please cut me some slack it's my first time letting other people read my stories and I'm doing this without a Beta at the moment until I found one so please no mean reviews!**

**I'm going to try and update every day but my last day of school until Christmas break is Wednesday and I have softball practice every day after school until Thursday so its hard getting home and being abel to type this up since I'm still not able but to drive but hopefully next chapter will be up at this time tomorrow. **

**If you guys know of any Betas that would be willing to help me please get them to pm me please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! (sadly)**

I sighed as I closed my locker and turn to the group of people. Lauren the 'leader' of the group stands in front of them like she's the army sergeant and their fixing to go to war. Behind her on her right, was her companion Rosalie and then on the other side of her was no other then Edward Cullen. My use to be best friend. We stop talking after my mom passed and he has been dating Lauren ever since.

"What do you guys want?" I said looking Lauren straight in the face.

"Oh look did someone fall down the stairs!" Lauren said as she pulled my hoodie off of my head. Everyone in the hallway gasped as I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I ran as fast as I could out of that school until I was finally in the school parking lot. Of course it would be my luck and it would start raining. I was walking to my brother's car when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Edward.

"What do you want?" I said finally really getting a good glimpse of him today. He was drop dead gorgeous as always. I don't know why he goes out with Lauren he could have any girl in this entire school and he chooses the meanest of us all.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said and that made me angry.

"Ok!? You wanted to see if I was okay?! Where have you been for the last year and a half?!" I said getting angrier by the minute.

"You think I haven't been looking after you but I have" he said. "Bella you were my best friend and you just up and stopped talking to me like what the hell was that for!?" he said.

"You don't know what I've been through the last couple of months" I said turning from him, blinking not the rain but tears from my eyes.

"I don't know?! I lost my best friend! The one person I could come to when I had a bad day and the person I could tell everything to just stopped talking to me!" he said as he turned me to where I was looking at him.

"You think that's bad?! I lost my mom and my dad started abusing me thinking that I caused my mother's death!" I said getting into his face.

"I know you don't want to lose me as a friend, I get that, but I you don't know the pain and the abuse I go through every day when I get home from school" I said as I turned away from him and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but I never really had the time in the last two days to update. I had practice both of those days and yesterday I got out of school for Christmas break but I still had practice and after that we had a softball Christmas party and I didn't get home to late and I was exhausted. But since I'm out for Christmas break I'm going to try my hardest to update every night. The good news is that I'll be putting up chapter 4 tonight as well. **

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

EPOV

What? Did I hear that correctly? My best friend…well use to be best friend just told me that her father as been abusing her ever since her mom died almost two years ago! I can't believe this! Most importantly, why didn't she tell me?

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" I said as I ran to go catch up with her. "Why didn't you tell me any of this. I said looking into her eyes.

She sighed. "I didn't want you to have to worry about me" she said looking at me then looking away.

"Hey look at me" I said as I softly pulled her face to look at me. "We were best friends. Correction we are best friends and you can tell me anything and I would never judge you for it." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

Pretty soon after that I could feel her finally relax into to my arms and start crying. All I could do at that moment was hold her and whisper in her in that everything was going to be okay.

A few minutes later she pulled away from me, wiping her tears from her eyes. I looked at her.

"Are you okay" I say holding her face in between my hands.

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "I'm okay, I'm okay" she said as she hugged me once more.

"Thank you Edward" she said. "I'm so sorry that I pushed you away and that I didn't tell you any of this, I just didn't want you to have to deal with my problems" she said.

I sighed. "Bella right now your problems are my problems. Don't think I'm just going to sit around and let your father do that to you, cause I'm not" I said knowing what she was going to say next.

"No, No, No. I can't let you get hurt. I don't even let my brother get involved, so I'm definitely not going to let you get involved either" she said with a frown on her pretty face.

I never thought about it until now about how beautiful Bella looked.

Yes she's on the slimmer side at the moment but once I get done with her father, I'll make sure she gets the food and nutrients she needs to get herself back to a healthier weight.

Her face. Oh her heart shaped face with her red plump lips. But I have to say that her eyes have to be my favorite about her. They use to be the warmest brownish color I had ever seen, but now since her mom had died, her eyes have lost that life in them. That spark.

But no matter what it takes I will take her father down and get that spark back into her eyes.

**xoxo Maka:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated its just I had all the chapters up to this one on my computer and my computer shut down one day erasing all of this chapter so I had to start from scratch so here it is.**

Chapter 4

B POV

Over the last couple of days not only have Edward and I have been able to renew our friendship with each other, but I have also gotten closer to someone I never thought I would.

Rosalie Hale.

I guess she had got tired of Lauren bossing her around because one day at school her and her boyfriend and Edward's brother Emmett Cullen came and joined us at our table at lunch.

Edward had also finally broken up with Lauren when she was caught cheating on him. With another girl. Yeah awkward. She made him promise not to tell anyone but of course he had to tell me.

Though I have been able to rekindle with Edward and make new friendships with Emmett and Rosalie, things with

my father have been getting worse and worse every day.

But what happened last night changed everything.

**Flashback**

I had just got from hanging out with Edward since he was my only way home since Jasper had soccer practice. I

was surprised to see my father's truck at home.

Oh Shit.

I really hoped he would be passed out drunk on the couch for I could at least try to clean up the house.

The house looked terrible. Beer cans were everywhere, plates and leftover food all over the kitchen and the floor still there from when my father got mad and threw his food on the floor.

I quietly opened the door and shut it just as softly. As I turned around I found my father, drunk off his ass staring at me.

I wasn't able to defend myself before he slung me across the room head first into the wall and blackness covered

me.

**Present**

So now I sit in this stupid hospital bed in this stupid hospital gown watching my best friend sleep in the chair beside me.

I didn't realize how beautiful he was until a couple of days ago.

He was built. Not Emmett built but built enough to see his biceps when he wears a short sleeve shirt.

His eyes were a beautiful green that any girl would die to get lost and his hair was a weird red-bronze color that could never been tamed.

Even if I did like him..which I don't he wouldn't go for a girl like me. He goes for the blonde model-like girls while I was a skinny brunette no curve girl.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward woke up.

"Hey how are you?" Edward asked

"I've been better but I think I'll live" I say with a small smile

"I'm so sorry Bella I should of made soon you were safe in your house before leaving like that"

He said looking down

"Hey its not your fault" I said trying to get him to look at me again.

I was fixing to say something else when there was a knock on the door and two police officers came in.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" One of the officers said.

"Yes that's me" I said looking at them.

"We're here on behalf on your father, Charlie Swan" the other officer said.

My father. I sighed. My father had fled the scene already before Jasper had got there and found me lying on the living room floor. The police has been looking for him ever since I've been admitted into the hospital.

"What about him" I said

"We found your father's truck destroyed and burned on the highway" One of the officers said. "Your father had been trapped inside and burned to death" he said looking at me.

_What?_

_**Xoxo Maka **_


End file.
